Untainted Wings
by sakurademonalchemist
Summary: A four-year long war that spanned all of Japan was about to end. But something happened that changed the spell. A fierce Time-Wind blew two boys away back into the past. Now they have to change the past before the future is gone forever!
1. Time Winds

It was cold...so very cold that day. There wasn't any snow...or even rain. Their nano-wings fluttered as they flew to the mirror. **HE** was waiting. The only one left after the evacuation. They couldn't escape...if they did the barrier would break and _THAT_ would escape to kill once more. How did it come to this? Their deaths would forever bind him to that damn mirror, as well as sink the country.

"Are you two ready?"

"As ready as we'll ever be, Uncle."

**HE** came...the one who killed everyone they knew. His amethyst eyes glinted cruelly in the candle light. He advanced, only to feel the spell begin. A howl of rage could be heard throughout the land. But something was wrong; a wind blew violently around the boys as the spell continued it's work. They felt something grab them as they fell downwards.

* * *

"Ow...what the bloody hell happened, Dai?"

"Like I would know, Gabriel! I should have known something stupid would happen when Uncle Krad got too close to that murdering bastard! I bet he's around here somewhere. If he's unconscious, I don't want any of your honor crap to stop me!" growled Dai.

"Fine...but I wonder where we are? This isn't the chamber to the mirror. In fact...it almost looks like home before that earthquake..."

"Huh? What the...I thought the earthquake destroyed it..."

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU TWO BRATS DOING UP THERE ON THAT WINDMILL?!" yelled a man from below.

"He's kidding right? Since when is a five foot eleven boy with gold hair a brat?! Come on, we're seventeen for crying out loud!" grumbled Gabriel.

They climbed down, only to have the man berate them for being reckless. Finally Dai couldn't stand it.

"ENOUGH. Where do you get off treating us like children?! WE'RE SEVENTEEN!"

"Yeah right. There aren't any seventeen year-old boys with bodies that short! What are you two doing out of school at this hour anyway?!"

"What?" said Dai in confusion. Then he looked at his brother properly. His jaw dropped as Gabriel did the same.

"What the *bleep*?! How did this happen?!" they said in unison. Before the man could start his tirade once more, or even berate their language, they bolted.

"How? Why are we thirteen again?"

"You ask as if I knew. Maybe we should head to the Second Hand of Time. She might be able to tell us what happened."

"Good point Gabriel."

* * *

They ran to the windmill on the fountain. When they reached there, they met a red-haired boy with red eyes. He had a sketchpad on his lap and he was drawing the windmills in the distance. Dai looked in shock...he knew the boy.

"Oh shit. I think we're in Amazuno back when**_ HE _**was still sane!"

"Are you sure?"

"Dad quit using that sketchpad when I was born. Of course I'm sure! And besides, it looks like he and mom haven't started dating yet!"

"Daichi, what are we going to do? If he sees you, he might..."

"Calm down Gabriel. It looks like your dad is coming this way."

"What the hell...I thought he was kidding when he said he used to stalk him..."

"They're gone. What do we do now? Even if we ask Freedert, I don't think she knows how to send us back."

"Do you think the Moon and Sun still work?"

"Let's check...Mine is still online and operational. And judging by the look on your face, yours is working as well. Let's wait until Sunset to test them out though."

"FINE. I can't wait to fly around in the clouds again..."

"It has been a long time since we were allowed to fly free, hasn't it brother."

"Yeah...ever since that bloody curfew...and the barrier...we haven't flown in a real cloud in years."

* * *

Daichi and Gabriel stared at the sunset, which had hues they hadn't seen in years. It was beautiful, and all too fleeting...like their peace of mind.

Once again the bothersome man came, only this time he brought someone with him. Daichi took one look at the other man's clothes and whispered, "Bloody cops."

"Better than those lawyers who wanted us to stay in that stupid orphanage. As if Dad couldn't handle taking care of us."

"All right you two. Why were climbing on that windmill earlier?"

"Hey Gabriel...Now's a good time, don't you think?"

"Yeah..."

"Activate Moon Wings."

"Activate Sun Wings."

As they spoke, a soft light began to spread at their feet. When it reached their backs, it turned into a violent blue. Suddenly a pair of gossamer wings, one pair silver, one pair gold, appeared on their backs. Daichi smiled as he shot off into the night, his wings humming a soft lullaby. Gabriel shot off next to him, his wings vibrating at a pace similair to a hummingbirds.

"What are...?!"

"We...are the Angel Corp. We lead the fight against the one who would destroy this world in an attempt to regain his mind."

"Don't worry if you don't understand. We don't expect you to. Just know if you interfere it will cost you your life."

They flew off, and left the men standing there, stunned.

* * *

"That was so much fun. Can you believe they didn't know what our wings meant?" laughed Gabriel.

"Yes. This is the past. They didn't discover the nanites that could create actual wings until after the earthquake, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Watch out!" yelped Gabriel as he narrowly avoided a blast.

"What the hell."

Daichi looked down and saw a flash of blue. He cursed a bit as he nodded towards the spot. Gabriel looked and laughed outright as he spotted Satoshi.

He went into silent mode as he vanished and reappeared behind the boy, his eyes amused.

"Mind explaining why you shot as us, Satoshi-sama?" Gabriel said...he really couldn't resist adding the sama.

He knew from experience that Satoshi always viewed him as a human Krad. Which naturally cracked him up. Not surprisingly, the boy turned, shocked. Gabriel chuckled, and grinned outright as Daichi landed beside him. Satoshi looked completely surprised.

"Who...what are you?!"

"Name's Gabriel. This is my brother Daichi."

"Technically we're cousins...but neither of us ever remembers THAT particular detail."

"What are you?"

"Trapped...A spell that should have killed us ended up sending us here. We have no idea why."

"Where are you from?" asked Satoshi.

"The future. Roughly twenty years if you must know. If we're lucky, HE won't show up," answered Daichi, looking at the moon.

"The...future?"

"You don't want to know what it's like, trust me. It's not pleasant."

"What happened."

"Ask us another time. We're not leaving the city anytime soon. Do you know a place we can crash later?" asked Gabriel.

"If you are who you claim to be, then you can crash on the couch. If not, well..."

"I know...Krad will get us," laughed Gabriel.

"How do you know about Krad?"

"We call him Uncle Krad, to tell you the truth," said Daichi. He jumped off the ledge as his wings began to hum again. He flew in an arc, then twirled. His eyes were alight with joy.

"I haven't seen him like that in a long time," sighed Gabriel.

"Why not?"

"Ever since the earthquake, he hasn't been the same."

"..."

* * *

The next morning, they were greeted by a half-awake Satoshi.

"And here I was hoping you were a figment of my imagination..."

"No such luck. If you're hungry, Dai made eggs and toast."

"How can he cook?"

"About that...He cooks, I clean. It's weird but it works...mostly."

"Mostly?"

"We both despise doing laundry."

"You do realize that since you both look thirteen you'll have to enroll in a school, right?"

"We'll deal with that tomorrow. First we need to find a place to stay."

"So in other words, expect you soon?"

"Exactly."

OoOoOo

"Everyone we have transfers from Tokyo!"

"I don't remember hearing about transfer students..." said Saehara.

"It was supposed to be a surprise."

"Anyway, here they are... Introduce yourselves please."

"Gabriel Hikari."

"Daichi Niwa."

"We're brothers."

"Technically cousins," corrected Daichi.

"What's Tokyo like?" asked Risa.

"Dark...cold..." stated Daichi simply.

"Very funny, aniki. Actually it's full of lights and the clubs there rock!"

"Really?"

"Yup. We've been to practically all of them that allow minors, haven't we Dai?" said Gabriel as he gave Dai the 'look'. *Basically he was telling his brother to play along or else.*

"So have you guys heard of Phantom Dark?" asked Takeshi.

Daichi stiffened visibly. He held back a feral grow as he gave Gabriel a look of his own.

"Um, yeah, we've heard of him. Though I'd prefer you not mention that name aloud in front of him again. Dai has a bit of a longstanding grudge against Dark."

"Why? What did he do?"

"Killed my family."

The others were silent at this, and left him to his brooding. Gabriel happily answered questions. Daichi was irritable...until he noticed something odd. He stared at it until he realized it was heading directly towards him. Daichi tried not to jump. He relaxed when he realized it was just a rabbit.

'Wait...a rabbit? This is the second floor. What the hell is a rabbit doing here?!'

"Kyun..."

'That's not Wiz... He only says Kyu. So who is...'

"Kyun!"

"Eh? What's that Daichi?"

"Don't know."

* * *

During art class, something peculiar happened. Daichi went stiff, then started painting at a rapid pace. Gabriel looked concerned, then his eyes widened at the painting. It was the museum! Only the lights were all out and the police were frantic.

"What the...Daichi! Daichi wake up!"

"Huh? What the...How did this happen?"

"You lost consciousness and painted that. I have no idea why."

"I kept my eyes open when we fell. That's probably why."

"Ah."

"So Daichi, when's your birthday?" asked Riku.

"It's been so long since I actually celebrated it, I've forgotten."

"It's 2-13," said Gabriel, "Mine's actually the same day. And our Moms were twins, so it was kind of ironic."

"You were both born on the same day?!" said Takeshi, surprised.

"Yup. To twin sisters. And no, I am not telling you their names. Though Daichi did have a little sister named Ritsuko."

"What's she like?"

"She was...adorable and always getting into my room. She's gone though...as is the rest of my family except for Gabriel."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know..." said Riku.

"It's okay..."

* * *

After school ended, Daichi headed to the art supply store to start working. His deal with the manager was a discount on the supplies he bought in exchange for a slightly lower-than-normal pay. Gabriel became the new golden boy at the police station, serving drinks and fetching papers.

"So Dai, how was work?" asked Gabriel.

"Fun...actually. All this time we've spent fighting **HIM**, just being normal is a novelty. Hell, seeing them again is a treasure in itself. Even if they don't know who I am."

"I know. Takashi actually gave me a Dark pic. It's on the dartboard if you want a try."

"You're kidding. I take it he has no idea we share an apartment together then?"

"None. AND IT STAYS THAT WAY."

"I know. Last thing we need are fan girls attacking us and getting hurt."

OoOoOo

Days flew by as if in a dream. But it didn't last. When Daichi and Gabriel awoke to the news that Dark had sent a new warning letter out, it was all Gabriel could do to restrain his brother.

"Chill Dai! How about we ask Satoshi if he'll let us behind the lines? We could certainly help him out with capturing Dork."

"Dork?"

"I'm tired of calling that thing HIM. So let's call him Dork instead."

"Dork...I suppose that's acceptable. But if he tries anything I swear I'll kill him!"

"Fine."

OoOoOo

"So you want to see what it's like, Daichi?"

"Not really. It's Gabriel's idea. If Dork tries anything that annoys me, I'll beat the shit out of him."

"Dork?"

"If I have to refer to the jerk who killed our parents as _HIM_ one more time I'll go nuts."

"Sounds reasonable."

OoOoOo

"Why did Satoshi let you behind the lines?!" whined Saehara.

"Because we asked politely. And because Dai really needs to get over some things."

The lights went out, and the two simply walked into the museum and waited. Sure enough, Dark appeared, though he was very surprised to see two boys standing guard. His surprise grew as one drew a sword that was taller than him by at least a foot.

"Well, well. Who are you two?"

"I'm Gabriel. Commander of the Sun Wings."

"I am Daichi Niwa. I am your death."

Gabriel gave him a look and nudged him.

"I am the Grand Commander of the Angel Corp. I lead all ANGELs to battle."

"Never heard of ya."

"That's because it hasn't been created yet. Nor will it, if we have anything to say about it. So either get lost or die."

"Not happening. Stay out of my way boys."

As Dark took the piece, he felt a sharp burning sensation across his back. He yelped, then turned; the red-haired boy's sword shone red with blood.

"You'd best take us seriously. We've been fighting so long it's impossible to quell some instincts," said Daichi, calmly.

"Why'd you do that?!"

"Because I despise you, Dark. I will never forgive you!"

"What I do to you?!"

"Maybe I'll tell you another time. For now, I'll enjoy tormenting you."

OoOoOo

"Daichi, where did that sword come from?!" demanded Satoshi.

"Dai, show him or he'll never let us be."

Daichi concentrated on something in the cup of his hands, then said "HikariTsuki appear!"

"Same principle as the wings. Simply will them and it will appear. We've become experts at magic use."

"Who taught you?"

"You did."

"What?"

"I'll explain later. Right now I seriously need to crash."

"Me too, bro."

OoOoOo

"Hey did you hear? Dark was injured last night! He had this huge cut on his back when he flew away!" exclaimed Takashi.

"Really? I wonder if he was dumb enough to run afoul of the security systems."

"I don't think so. Dad says none of them were tripped, and besides, none of the museum's security systems had anything that could cause the cut."

"You sure?"

"Positive. Dad said they wouldn't install something that would, since it would be way too dangerous."

"How do you know all this stuff?"

"My dad is one of the Detectives in charge of Phantom Dark."

"Cool. Wait, is your dad's name Saehara? I'm pretty sure he was the one who got on my nerves early in the evening."

"Oh that one. I remember him too. Man he was irritating."

"So how come you two went behind the lines?"

"We asked Satoshi. And we said we wouldn't be in the way."

"That's not fair!" whined Risa.

"It also helped that we weren't Dork Fangirls who just wanted to date him," snickered Gabriel.

"Yeah. Besides, Dork's better half looks a lot better than him," said Daichi.

"His better half?"

"Yeah. Krad is his other side. And personally, I think he's a better thief."

Satoshi started giving them the glare of DOOM, so they dropped the subject. Though Gabriel looked like he was trying not to laugh. As the day went by, Daichi grew more agitated. Finally during art class, he snapped. His painting was dark, his eyes glazed. When the teacher saw what he had painted, he immediately sent him to the school psychiatrist. Daichi made a doppelganger and went to the roof instead.

* * *

Daisuke found him there, and debated on whether to confront him.

"I know you're there Dark. Show yourself. Unless you want another taste of my blade."

"Eh?!"

"I knew it was you Daisuke Niwa. Or should I say Dark?"

"EH?!"

"I know who you are. I even know what activates him. But if he turns again, I will kill him."

"What are you talking about, Dai-san?"

"You still haven't figured it out yet? Even Satoshi is starting to realize exactly who we are."

"Why did you attack Dark?" Daisuke said finally.

"Because he killed my family."

"What?"

"It was my 14th birthday. Mom and Dad were preparing a surprise, while Ritsuko played in the living room. Grandma was there watching her and helping by baking the cake. By the time I officially hit fourteen, the earthquake hit. Gabriel had to hold me back to prevent me from going to them. They were all crushed by the house..."

"I'm sorry...but what does Dark have to do with the earthquake?"

"He broke the seal on the mirror. By the time me and Gabriel had reached the house, he was there. But there was something wrong with him. His eyes were red, and even I could see he was insane."

"He broke a seal...?"

"He was sealed before I was born. Apparently, from what we gathered from Uncle Krad, he gave up all of his magic to Krad in order to escape. Then, exactly one minute later, the earthquake struck. By leaving the mirror and breaking the seal, he caused an imbalance which nearly destroyed the world."

"He also started an ongoing war with us, after we sealed off Japan to all those with magical abilities. He couldn't escape, and neither could we. We finally evacuated every last human alive, but it took us almost four years," said Gabriel.

"Why did you evacuate the country?"

"Because the only way to seal Dark forever was to sink it. So we alerted everyone we could, and made sure they left. But he wouldn't let them leave without a fight, so the ANGEL corp was created."

"Gabriel and I are the only ones who can successfully manipulate the Nano-Wings properly, so we were made the leaders. Dark started the war, so we intended to finish it."

"Something went wrong during the spell. A wind blew us all the way through time to here. I only hope he wasn't blown away as well."

"Is that why you attacked Dark?"

"Yes. If he starts to lose control, like he did then, I plan to kill him before he restarts a war we finally left behind."

"Daichi...who are you two really?"

"Remember how we introduced ourselves before?"

"You said your name was Daichi Niwa."

"Well I wasn't lying. We've been telling the truth since we've been here. Except from where we transfered. Me and Gabriel were born here in Amazuno."

"Eh?

"Oh well. We can't tell you everything about us right now. Though we did give you a very good hint as to whom you will end up marrying," joked Gabriel.


	2. Rabbits and Cooking

He awoke from a sound sleep, his covers askew. Panting he did his usual scan of the room, searching for danger. His search came up empty. He sighed as he tried in vain to sleep. Finally, his eyes rested on the calendar. He swore, as he realized the reason he woke up. His nanites kept track of time, and unfortunately, the date.

"Might as well wake up...I'll never be able to sleep now."

He got up and went to make breakfast. He quickly turned, grabbed his roommate and hogtied him without breaking a sweat. Then he went back to making breakfast.

"Honestly Gabriel, do you have a damn homing beacon that tells you when I'm making food or something?!"

"Yup."

Daichi sighed as he went back to making breakfast.

"What woke you up though? It's not even 6 o'clock."

"You think I don't know that? Haven't you checked the date?"

Gabriel looked up, then said, "Oops. Unlike you Dai, I don't check the date everytime I wake up."

"And you never bothered to have the GPS feature installed. So you always get lost!"

"Too late now."

"You know that isn't true. All you would have to do is trade Wing programs with me for five minutes and it would be installed."

"Yeah, but I don't want most of those programs you have."

"What's wrong with the programs? If you had that taste sensor installed your cooking would improve!"

"Haha. After that dollop of doubt, you do laundry!"

"No way. I cook, you clean, those are the rules and you know it."

Daichi untied Gabriel when breakfast was on the table. Gabriel stretched then sat down and ate. Daichi handed him his bento, then went to school. Gabriel finished cleaning up, then followed him.

* * *

"Hey Daichi, Gabriel, isn't your birthday in a week?" asked Risa.

"Hai..."

"What do you plan to do then?"

"Nothing. I haven't celebrated my birthday in four years, and Gabriel's family was never big on parties."

"That's no fun. Why don't we help you celebrate?" asled Risa.

"That's alright, we never really celebrated it to begin with," said Gabriel quickly.

OoOoOo

Daichi stared at the painting he just made. He suppressed tears before they could appear, and he took the painting with him to the roof. Daisuke found him there crying. He tried to approach, but Daichi sent a very clear 'leave me the hell alone' vibe before he could come near.

"Who was she?" was all he would ask before leaving.

"My little sister, Ritsuko."

"You going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine. So long as the teacher doesn't send me to the therapist again that is. If they do, I'll destroy the school."

"I'll help. I'm sick of making doppelgangers to avoid their so-called well-meaning intentions."

OoOoOo

Everytime they went to class, Daichi could be seen doodling before the bell. Whenever someone other than Gabriel went to see what he was drawing, he closed the book so fast it made heads spin.

"I don't see why you always close it. It's not like you have anything embarrassing in there...is it?" said Takeshi.

"Actually, I prefer to keep it private. If the teachers ever got ahold of it, I'd never see the end of the therapists."

"You really don't like them, do you Daichi," said Riku.

"Absolutely NOT. I have enough issues that I don't want them to add more."

"Kyuuun..."

"There's that rabbit again! Where on earth does it keep coming from?!" said Daichi.

"Is it yours, Daichi?"

"I don't remember having a rabbit!"

Gabriel kept silent. When he saw the rabbit, he held back a laugh. He recognized the rabbit. But he was more interested in HOW the creature ended up with them. The last time he saw that particular rabbit, it was in their own time!

* * *

It stayed next to Daichi, and didn't cause a stir. When he went up to the roof later, it was on his head. He noticed something odd about the rabbit. So long as he didn't draw attention to it, no one seemed to notice it was there. Which he thought was odd.

"What's your name, little one?"

"Kyuun..."

"Don't you remember her Dai? It's Ritsu!"

"Ritsu? You mean that familiar you made me for..."

"Yuppers! I recognized her immediately. And since I placed that see-me-not spell on her, only those who have magic can see her. Unless you make a big deal about it, then she can be seen."

"Cool. But I think we should leave her at home."

"Can't...she has a tracking spell on her so she can be located whenever you call. Or when she's lonely."

"Oh crap. We've left her alone for four years! If it weren't for the fact that we needed her to keep the mirror stable..."

"So now she'll be in your bag every morning."

"Oh joy. Does she like candy?"

"Kyuun!"

"In that case, I'll be sure to make you some every day!"

"Kyun!"

* * *

Daichi headed home with Ritsu on his shoulder. He picked up the ingredients for hard candy, then went inside. He started the stove, then immediately hogtied Gabriel. (Somehow, Gabriel has a homing beacon for whenever Daichi cooks. Lol.)

"Could you at least untie me? The smell is driving me wild!"

"Absolutely not!"

The candy was done. Gabriel took a bite, after it cooled, then declared it delicious. Ritsu immediately started chowing down. Daichi laughed as the candy started sticking to her fur.

OoOoOo

"Hold still Ritsu! I won't be able to clean your fur if you don't quit moving!" said Daichi irritated.

Gabriel pinned Ritsu as Daichi systematically removed the sticky candy. Then they dragged the rabbit to the sink, and rinsed her fur. When she came out, she was as fluffy as the towel. Her fur glinted silver in the light, and her eyes were sapphire-colored. The tips of her ears were a light amethyst, and her tail was curly.

Daichi whistled, "Wow Gabriel. How on earth did you come up with such a cute rabbit?"

"I imagined what With's girlfriend would look like. And this is what I came up with."

OoOoOo

"What's that on your head Daichi?" asked Daisuke.

"Her name is Ritsu. She's the rabbit who kept following me around yesterday."

"Did you bring your apron? You'll get detention if you didn't," said Riku.

"Yeah I brought it. As did Gabriel."

"Yay! We're cooking curry today!" said Takeshi.

"Oh crap...Sensei paired Risa, Gabriel and Satoshi together..." said Daichi in horror.

"Why is that bad?" asked Riku.

"Hold on sec. Sensei, can I go to the bathroom?" said Daichi quickly.

"Hurry up."

"Hai, hai," said Daichi as he left the classroom. He made a strange hand sign and said "Niwa teleport!"

* * *

He was in his apartment, and he rushed to the kitchen, grabbing one of the three fire extiguishers. He went back, quickly placing a don't-see-this spell on the extiguisher. He walked in calmly, then waited for the disaster to happen. Sure enough, ten minutes later, while Gabriel was handling the stove, it inexplicably caught fire. Daichi pulled the pin, then aimed and fired. The fire was quickly doused before it could get out of hand. Gabriel sputtered, and before he could complain, Daichi nailed him with the foam again.

"Gabriel, what **_specific_** rule do we have about cooking?" he said calmly.

"You cook, I clean."

"And _why_ do we have this rule?"

"Because I catch things on fire."

"And_ what _are you allowed to do in the kitchen?"

"Anything that doesn't involve heat."

"That's right. Now what are you going to do?"

"Step away from the stove, and let Satoshi handed the actual cooking."

"And if you don't?"

"You'll spray me again...until I do."

Gabriel quickly backed away. Then the teacher went to Daichi and gave him a look.

"Sorry Sensei, but I guess I forgot to mention Gabriel's problem with cooking. I brought this from home when I remembered we had this class today."

"Daichi-kun, why did you spray your brother?" asked Risa, who was covered in foam.

"Because he KNOWS I don't let him near heat for a reason."

"Does he really catch things on fire when he cooks?" asked Daisuke.

"Are you kidding? He caught Instant Ramen on fire, and he was only using the microwave!"

Riku and Daisuke stared at him in shock. Daichi shrugged, then turned when he noticed something was off. The teacher came up from behind him, and said, " Since you ruined the food, you get to cook the replacement."

"Fair enough."

* * *

Daichi stood at the station he soaked, and Gabriel had cleaned it thoroughly. He sent Gabriel a look, and the blond immedaitely started throwing the ingredients to him all at once. In a blur of motion, Daichi drew a pair of knives bound together by an unseen string. His hands never left the hilt once as he rapidly prepared the food. In seconds, the food was cooking. Since the rice cooker was untouched by foam, he didn't bother preparing it. In less than three minutes, the food was done. Everyone stared at him in shock.

"Done."

"That...That was amazing Daichi-kun!"

"Where did you learn to do that?"

"How were you two so coordinated?"

Daichi smiled as he said, "When you have to feed a bottomless pit like Gabriel everyday, you learn how to cook good food quick!"

"Hey! I am NOT a bottomless pit!"

"You're stomach is. And if you could cook without catching things on fire I wouldn't complain so much."

"It's not my fault they catch fire!"

"You burn instant ramen, and over cook everything. How does that not qualify as burnt?!"

Several of the class laughed, as they realized this was normal for the two. They were so used to each other, they drove each other nuts everyday!

"So Daichi, do you and Gabriel really have nothing planned for your birthdays?" asked Daisuke.

"Not really. We've never really celebrated our birthdays in a long time."

OoOoOo

Two days before the joint birthdays...

"Ritsu, can you turn into a human like With?"

"Kyun!"

"Okay...I want you to turn into...her," said Daichi as he handed the rabbit a photo.

"Kyun?"

"Please Ritsu? Even if it's only for a moment, I want to see her again."

"Kyun!" said Ritsu as she transformed into the girl. Daichi held her tightly, and nearly jumped when Ritsu said clearly, "Not so tight, Dai-san!"

"You can talk?!"

"Only while in human form."

"Damn that Gabriel! Why didn't he warn me he that he taught you to talk?!"

"What would the fun in that be?"

"Gabriel!"

"I wondered when you'd turn her into Ritsuko," said Gabriel calmly.

Daichi said nothing, but his brother continued.

"It's okay to miss your little sister Dai. I do too. She was a pest, but she was our pest. It's not right that she had to die so suddenly with your family."

"..."

OoOoOo

Ritsu stayed in human form for a full day before returning to rabbit. Daichi seemed a quite a bit happier. The next morning, he woke up a five. He was irritable as hell because of it. He cooked breakfast, then headed to school.

Riku and Daisuke tried to cheer him up, to no avail. Finally, his brother locked him on the roof, and told Daisuke, "Bring out Dark. I can help you get him close before he realizes that it's him. HE might be able to reach Daichi."

"Why bring him out? Doesn't Daichi hate him?"

"Because Dark caused the most harm to his personality, he could also heal it the most too. That's what I think anyway."

"I'll try..." said Daisuke as he transformed into Dark. Gabriel let him onto the roof, and masked his aura with his own.

"Aniki?"

Dark approached Daichi, then gently held him. By the time Daichi realized it was Dark, he had fallen asleep. His tears had finally run out, and he was emotionally exhausted. Dark flew the teen to Daisuke's house, then laid him on the bed. Daisuke turned back, then went downstairs.

OoOoOo

Emiko quietly snuck up to her son's room. When she saw the red-hair, she assumed Daisuke was asleep. She snickered silently, as she went to activate the trap. Daichi awoke suddenly, then did a scan of the room. He then looked up, saw something he dreaded, then quietly got down thirty seconds before the trap could crush him. (He's well aware of Emiko's love of traps. And a little too aware of the traps in the room! lol)

"Oh darn...I was hoping to catch Dai off-guard!"

Daichi hid behind the door, not wanting Emiko to find out she had the wrong boy. Daisuke groaned aloud when he saw the bed.

"Mom! Why did you turn on THAT trap?! I hope you didn't crush Daichi!"

"Nope. I woke up a full minute before she set it off. If I weren't aware of her little problem, I wouldn't have bothered getting off thirty seconds before it fell," said Daichi as he came out from behind the door.

"Daichi! You're alright."

"Yeah...but who brought me here? I thought the idiot locked the door!"

"Idiot?"

"My annoying brother, who shall pay dearly."

Daisuke looked a tad freaked out by the look in Daichi's eyes, so the other teen dropped the look of DOOM. When he heads downstairs, he is surprised to find out that the Niwa's had no clue Dark brought him home. Daichi sighed as he sat down. Emiko tried to act like the family was normal, but Daichi dashed that hope.

"I know you guys are the family of Phantom Thieves. So you might as well drop the act. To tell you the truth, I can do magic too."

They stood there shocked. Then Daiki said, "How do you know of us?"

"No memory spell will work on me you know. And by the way, there's a reason why my brother's last name is Hikari."

"So your brother is of THE Hikari clan?"

"Wait a minute, didn't you introduce yourself as Daichi NIWA?!" said Daisuke in shock.

"I don't believe it...You actually caught on before Satoshi did..."

"..."

"You're right. My name is Niwa Daichi. But unlike you, I didn't recieve Dark. In fact, my brother and I have been fighting him for four years now."

"Why have you been fighting Dark?" asked Emiko.

"Because he broke loose from the mirror and went insane. Gabriel and I barely manage to keep him in Japan with a barrier as it is. When we talked to Uncle Krad, he told us the only way to stop Dark permanently was to seal him back in and place a permanent barrier on it. The only problem is that it would sink the country. So Gabriel and I evacuated everyone except us, and we began the spell."

"So how did you end up here?"

"A time wind blew us into the past. Before either of our parents even started dating."

"Who were your parents, Daichi?"

"If I tell you, it could ruin the future. So I'll show you my profile...edited of course."

He had them sit in the living room, then said, "Show visual profile (hold back mother's name) of Daichi Niwa after initial earthquake."

***

**Name:** Niwa Daichi

**Known alias:** Eclispe, Moon Wing, Lunar Blade-Master

**Age:** 18

**Birthday:** February 13th

**Parents:** Niwa Daisuke/*edited*

**Family:** Brother/Gabriel Hikari, Uncle/Satoshi Hikari,Uncle/Krad, Aunt/*edited*, Sister/Ritsuko Niwa **_**deceased**_**

**Current Location:** Unknown

**Birthplace:** Amazuno

**Known enemies:** Dark Mousy

**Hobbies:** Cooking, flying, devising new ways to tie up his twin brother and art

**Weakness: **none

Daichi is the leader of the Anti-Dark corp, known to most as the ANGELs. His second-in-command is his brother, whereabouts currently unknown. He is well known as the Blade Master. He is also the official chef of the corp, after many complaints about his second-in-command burning down the kitchen.

Daichi holds a longstanding grudge against Dark, after the former-thief killed his clan in an earthquake. Daichi is the only living Niwa left. Gabriel is also the only living Hikari left after the death of his father. His only goal in life is to seal/kill Dark.

***

"Wait a minute...you're dad's name is Daisuke?!" said Emiko.

"Yup. I came from about 20 years from the future. Uncle Satoshi taught me and Gabriel how to use magic, after we got our nanites. Since then we've been fighting Dark so the rest of Japan could escape."

"So Daisuke is...?"

"Yeah...Daisuke Niwa is my dad. Surprise!" laughed Daichi, when he saw the other red-head's face. Daisuke fainted, and Dark took over.

"So if he's your dad, what's your mom's name?"

"I can't tell you. Though Gabriel did give everyone a very good hint earlier. If I tell him now, he might not fall in love with her."

"Oh please, it can't be that bad."

"Obviously you've never heard of a time paradox. Keep it up Dark, and I'll introduce you to chat rooms," said Daichi evilly.

"Chat rooms?"

"You talk to people online. And unless they figure out who you are, you're completely unknown."

"Sounds interesting."

"I'm usually on during school, especially during history."

"But you don't have a computer!"

"Nanites are wireless."

"Cool."

"So how old are you going to be, Daichi-kun?" asked Emiko finally.

"Well, since my body reverted by at least 4 or 5 years, 14. I don't think Dark will be able to manifest in me though, since I don't have a Sacred Maiden."

OoOoOo

The day arrived, and Daichi was bored. His grandmother refused to let him cook at all! So, he started waking up very early to cook breakfast. Much to the Niwa family's surprise, it was delicious! As Daichi left for school, he noticed someone watching him.

"I still haven't forgiven you, Gabriel. If you want lunch, you'd better buy your own," was all he would say.

"COME ON! I'm starving here! You know I've been eating salads for nearly three days straight!"

"Salads are good for you."

"Not if you haven't had meat in days it isn't!"

"Fine...I'll give you this extra bento I made."

"THANK YOU!!!" said Gabriel, relieved.

"And this is also for you. Wait until later to open though," said Daichi.

"Happy Birthday, bro."

"Happy Birthday, Brother."

*****

_**Next chapter: Birthday chaos! What will happen when the Dark of the future steals Daichi's body? Stay tuned!**_


	3. Songs and Seals

Much to Daichi and Gabriel's surprise, there was a sign in the classroom saying "Happy Birthday!"

"Nani?!"

"When the teacher heard neither of you has had a birthday party in four years, they agreed to let us have one here!" explained Risa.

"How in Kami did you manage to convince all the teachers?!" said Gabriel.

"It was easy. Apparently all the teachers like you two, and were shocked about the fact that no one celebrated your birthdays! And since it's the same day, they said it was fine!" said Riku.

"Just let it go, brother. We'll never survive if we don't..." sighed Daichi.

Gabriel looked at him and said, "What do you mean by that?"

"This is Risa we're talking about. Once she has you in her sights, she NEVER lets go..."

Gabriel thought about this, then remembered all the times his mother dragged him clothes shopping. He grimaced...as he also remembered he was usually the dress-up doll on those occasions. (His father was NEVER any help at all. He usually laughed his head off when his son came home.)

"You're right...crap."

The entire class spent the day having fun, while the brithday boys were trying to survive the day. Satoshi had this odd look on his face, as if he didn't know whether to scowl or laugh. Daisuke started laughing when he saw Daichi's face. (Plus Daichi and Gabriel could BOTH hear a certain thief laughing his head off. They sent looks of doom his way.)

OoOoOo

"Oh man...I can't believe she did all that..." groaned Daichi.

"This is Risa we're talking about. I'm amazed we didn't predict this would happen after she found out we haven't been celebrating our birthdays..."

"I know...but still...it was kinda fun."

"Yeah...It's been awhile since a surprise party happened around us."

"I can't believe Risa-san did all this!" said Daisuke.

"Yo. I can."

"Oh, before I forget, Okaa-san said that you should stop by the house tonight Gabriel."

"You mean she doesn't mind that he's a Hikari? From what I remember, she was never too enthusiastic about Satoshi being your friend," said Daichi.

"Eh? How did you know that?"

"We're from the future, remember? Besides, it wasn't only my Okaa-san and Oto-san who died. My Obaa-chan did too."

"Why do I have the feeling that we're in for one hell of a night?" said Gabriel.

OoOoOo

Daisuke went back inside, while Gabriel and Daichi enjoyed the weather a bit longer. Suddenly Daichi sat up in horror.

"Gabriel, what if HE shows up? It is my 14th, and if I get Dark, then...!"

"Crap...I never considered that. Should we prepare for a sealing ritual?"

"After the last class. We can claim we forgot something, then start. It shouldn't take more than five minutes. Do you think Uncle Krad will make an appearance too?"

"Let's hope so. If your hunch is right, then we'll need his help too."

As they left the school, they stopped, claiming they had left something.

"Ready?"

"Yeah...let's start the spell."

*****

**_"Oh spirits of the SKY and SEA, hear our voice._**

**_Hear our humble cry from this hallowed EARTH._**

**_Let the FIRES of the soul bind us._**

**_Heed our request to BIND this tainted SOUL and MIND._**

**_We humbly ask that you hear us."_**

*****

"So what did you forget?" asked Daisuke.

"I forgot our bento boxes. Daichi helped me find them."

Daichi and Gabriel went inside the house, then jumped back as the floor gave way. They groaned, as they realized Emiko had set the traps again. They went over the pit, then breezed past the floor sensors. The poles came out in less than a second. When they turned in the hallway, they ran quickly as the hounds were let loose.

"Why did she add the hounds?!"

"How the hell would I know!" yelled Daichi.

When they reached the end, they were slightly out of breath. Daichi stopped Gabriel from opening the door, signalling that it wasn't safe. he pointed to the sign above them, as he pulled it up, revealing an electrical strip. Daichi pulled hard, removing it.

When Gabriel opened the door, he saw a car battery hooked up to an electric wire. His eyes widened, as he realized that Daichi knew about the final trap.

"How..."

"She pulled that one on that day too. So I made a guess she would pull it twice."

"Congratulations! You passed the test without falling into ANY of the traps!"

"Emiko-san, why did you have hounds and the car battery?" asked Gabriel.

"Eto..."

"I know. She wanted to see if you would fall for it."

"..."

"So Daichi-chan, what time were you born?"

"Roughly seven thirty. Gabriel was born at the same time as me," said Daichi.

When seven twenty rolled around, Daichi and Gabriel tensed. They both held a feather in their right hand, one black, one white.

***7:30***

A sharp pain went through Daichi. His body felt as though he were on fire. Suddenly, he heard a far too familiar voice saying, "You can never escape me, boya."

His mind and heart reeled, as he saw his sister standing before him. He heard his shirt rip, as feathers black as oil spill out.

"Daichi!" Gabriel cried out. Then Krad emerged...but he was the least of their problems.

Daichi faded from consciousness, as his true enemy appeared. Dark.

"NO! I will not let you win!" his voice cried out in pain.

Dark's laugh was cruel, and his eyes were not sane. Daisuke and his family started backing away, as it was clear to them that this wasn't their Dark. He was much worse.

* * *

"Daichi-kun..."

_'Gabriel, start the seal!'_

_Krad, I need your help with this bastard. If you help me, I'll let you have free reign whenever you want._

**Really? And how do I know you'll keep your end of the deal?**

_Unlike this Dark, you're actually quite sane. Besides, both me and Daichi like having you around. You're more fun than him._

**...**

**_"Spirits of Earth, Wind, Water, and Flame, hear my voice! Seal this tainted creature, and banish this demon from our sight!"_** started Gabriel.

**_"Soul of Sky and Earth, bind this corrupted spirit to this plane._****_Free me of this demon of blood, and purge this corruption!"_**said Daichi.

* * *

They could hear the Dark that possessed Daisuke join in. They didn't understand the words, but they knew he was helping. Much to Dark's surprise, Krad joined in when he recognized the seal.

A white light pierced the night, as everyone present was taken to another realm.

OoOoOo

Crying could be heard...as they approached, they could see a small child with red hair. Gabriel walked up to him and said, "Dai-kun. Has he been harassing you again?"

"That's Daichi?!"

"Yeah. We were always close as kids. Since our moms were twins, they decided to let us become friends. Thanks to that, we usually share apartments together with a certain agreement."

"What agreement?" asked Emiko.

"He cooks, I clean. Since for some reason I tend to either catch things on fire, explode whatever I'm using or melt it, he keeps me away from the stove with at least three fire extinguishers around the kitchen."

"So what do we do?" asked Emiko.

"Let's see...Daisuke, you handle Daichi for now. We should head that way," said Gabriel, pointing to the right.

"Why that way?"

"Because **HE's **back there. The only way to seal that bastard is in his mindscape. Be warned though, it's very weird."

"How many times have you had to do this?"

"Four. Once a year, around this time. Come on, if we don't hurry, **HE** will be pulled from our time into this one."

"Why is that so bad?"

"It took us four years to seal him away. Not only that, the wings we use were discovered a month after he escaped the mirror."

"What mirror?"

"The KokoYoko, or the true form of Dark and Krad, is a mirror. I thought you knew that."

"No one knew that."

"Yeah, dad took us to see Krad after Daichi lost his family. The mirror had these huge cracks in it, but he was still sealed. What I would love to know is how Dark escaped in the first place."

They could hear Dark's crazed laughter as they approached. Daichi had a death-grip on Daisuke's arm. When the normal Dark showed up, he picked up Daichi and said, "It's okay, Dai. We won't let him hurt you."

Krad appeared at his side. Daichi calmed down when he saw him.

"I don't understand. He tenses up when I'm nearby, but he relaxes around you."

"That's because Krad has never tried to kill him at least 100 times. In fact, Krad and Satoshi were the first to cheer him up after his family died."

OoOoOo

They approached a man, bound by chains the color of blood. Ribbons of white, and strips of gold were around his waist, legs and arms. He howled in fury, struggling against the bindings. Daisuke saw the man's face. It was Dark!

"Why is he bound?"

"He went insane when he left the mirror. Dai and I sealed him in his mind scape to prevent Daichi from being taken over completely. Satoshi tried to do this with Krad, only it didn't completely take."

"..."

"Why isn't Satoshi here? If Krad is here then..."

"I'm a Hikari too, remember? Krad's here only through me."

**"LET ME OUT!!"**

"Shut it you insane bastard!" retorted Daichi.

"Ready to start bro?"

"I ready as I'll ever be. Why can't we kill him and end this already?!"

"Because you'd die too, remember? His soul is tied to yours until you actually find your Sacred Maiden."

"Yeah right. We both know that I am slowly losing my sanity. Soon I'll be like him..."

Emiko looked at Daichi in concern.

"So how can we help?" asked Daiki. (Note: Daiki is the grandfather in the series.)

"Imagine your sealing staffs, and they will appear."

"And as for Dark and Krad, just use your feathers."

* * *

As they chanted, it was clear that Yami Dark was becoming more enraged. His howls echoed loudly throughout the landscape, becoming more and more cruel. Both Krad and Dark cringed, as they could hear clear tones of madness with each cry. After about five full minutes of chanting, Yami Dark finally started to shut up. (Much to everyone's relief.)

After what seemed like hours, Yami Dark was silent. Gabriel turned to his brother, only to stare in shock.

"What?"

"Dai, you're..."

"What is...What the hell? My voice changed! And I'm at eye-level with Dark and Krad!"

"Who are you?" said Dark.

"Don't you recognize me, you baka kaito?! I'm Daichi!"

Krad had a sudden coughing fit. Gabriel rolled his eyes as he recognized Krad's way of laughing. Then he realized he was taller too.

"I don't believe this. Months stuck in our 14 year old bodies only to revert back to normal when we reseal that creep!"

"Huh?! You mean that's what you really look like?!" said Daisuke in shock.

"What's wrong with the way we look?" asked Daichi, annoyed.

"Well for starters, you look like a red-haired version of Dork," said his brother.

"And you look like a slightly younger version of Krad. What's your point?" said Daichi.

"Nothing...it's just odd is all."

OoOoOo

When the light faded, Daichi was once again 14. Only this time he noticed something odd. Ritsu was acting stranger than usual.

"Are you okay Ritsu?"

"Onii...chan..."

"Eh?!"

"Did she just say Big brother?!" said Gabriel in true shock.

_"Onii-chan..."_

"Ritsuko?!"

_"Nii-chan!"_

"Where are you?"

"I think she possessed Ritsu."

"Kyuun!"

"What do we do now? If Ritsuko is possessing Ritsu, how do we separate the two?"

_"Don't leave me again, Dai-nii!"_

"I think if we separate them, Ritsuko really will disappear for good this time."

"Ritsu, transform into Ritsuko for now. We'll figure out what to do later. Ritsuko you'd best behave!" said Daichi with a sigh.

_"Okay, Onii-chan!"_

"Daichi, what is...?" started Emiko.

"It seems my younger sister's soul has possessed Ritsu. Don't know how, nor do I actually care."

"Eh? I thought your sister was dead? How can she be possessing Ritsu?"

"Time rift," said Gabriel.

"That, and she had unusually strong magical powers. How did you find me, Ritsuko?"

_"I followed your magic and Gabriel's. You two shine like bloody lighthouses in that cold place."_

"In any case, I'm thrilled to have you back...in however the unusual circumstances."

_"Me too, Onii-chan!"_

"How old was your sister?"

"A year younger than us."

OoOoOo

The party went off after that, with everyone outside enjoying the weather. When Daichi went to activate the Kaito wings, he was shocked beyond belief when the SANE Dark showed up in his head!

"I suppose the seal finally took properly. Either that, or sane Dark is stronger in this time," said Gabriel when Daichi mentioned it.

"I'm actually GLAD it's sane Dark this time. It was a royal pain hearing Yami Dark all the bloody time."

"Yami Dark?"

"You have any better names to call him? Cause I have a few, and none of them are pleasant."

"If I recall right, they all involve swear words of one form or another."

"..."

OoOoOo

As the days passed, Daichi grew easier to talk to. Only Gabriel and the Niwas knew why, but it made Satoshi very suspicious. Finally, he confronted him, and was told everything. Then Satoshi asked what other names he had for Yami Dark, and actually laughed when Daichi told him all of them.

OoOoOo

It was a full two months since the birthday incident, and things were looking up for the two boys. Then something strange happened. Daichi became more withdrawn, as if he sensed something bad was coming and didn't know what. Then when he had a large canvas, he tried to paint his feelings. What came out made him shake with dread.

A beach could be seen in the picture. But there was a large dip in the sand, as if a sphere of pure energy burned them into glass. Inside the dip was someone who Daichi wished he'd never see ever again. His wings were an oily black, his eyes were crimson. His hair hung low over his forehead, his body looked scar-ridden. His clothes were ripped in various places, as if he never bothered to replace them. The background showed the sun at early sunset, and the month looked to be around May. What really drew Daichi's attention was the look in the man's eyes. They had the look of someone truly mad.

"Oh _(BLEEP).._."

"Eh? What's wrong Daichi. What the hell. Why did you paint that?!"

"You know how I've had this feeling lately that something was about to happen? Well now we know WHAT."

"You don't mean...!"

"I think HE'S followed us to this time. We should prepare the barrier for Amazuno, at the least."

"I know, but what about the field trip?"

"We'll pull it up when we return. I'm not letting him loose twice!"

OoOoOo

After they returned from the field trip (the one where Daisuke finds Towa), Daichi and Gabriel began to seal off Amazuno. Those without magical powers could pass through, but anyone with even a hint of magic would find a barrier. Which meant Satoshi and Daisuke would have a hell of a time leaving the town.

"Do you think he'll show up?" asked Gabriel.

"You know how my paintings are often predictions. If he doesn't show up, I'll burn that thing myself!"

OoOoOo

Xxx One month later xxX

Daichi and Gabriel felt the surge clear as day. After warning Ritsu/Ritsuko to stay put, they made their way to the beach. Much to their surprise, Dark and Krad were there as well. It was clear to the others that both Daisuke and Satoshi had been asleep when they were dragged out of bed. The sand began to melt under the energy pulse...and something began to emerge from the sphere.

**"Eclipse!"** cried out Daichi. A long, midnight black katana appeared in his hands, its edge tapered slightly at the end. On the hilt was a lone crescent moon, hanging. The sword was at least a third taller than Daichi.

**"Flare!" **cried out Gabriel. A sniper-rifle appeared, pure white. It had no scope, and the barrel was at least as long as Gabriel's ponytail. A small sun shape was engraved on both sides. Gabriel lifted it easily, though it appeared to weigh at least thirty pounds.

Dark and Krad looked at the weapons in shock. It was easy to see that both boys had an unusual amount of ease wielding them, and each had a look in their eye that said they weren't afraid to use them if provoked. Krad just shrugged, assuming that his new host was a lot easier to bargain with than his current one. (Which was true, Gabriel was a lot looser with control than Satoshi is. Of course, it didn't hurt he actually liked Krad and understood him.)

Before Dark could ask, the two teens activated their Nano wings. Daichi's wings were a pure silver, which glinted ethereally in the moonlight. Gabriel's wings were a brilliant gold, which shined in the light like a miniature sun. Suddenly, a cry of madness let loose through the night.

* * *

Dark and Krad tensed, sensing that the being from Daichi's mind was back.

"Hello Dark," said Daichi cold as ice.

**"So you thought you could escape into the past, boya?"** replied Yami Dark.

"Hell no. Does it look like I planned to escape?!" growled Daichi, motioning to his fourteen year old body. Yami Dark laughed cruelly.

"Still an ass, I see."

Yami Dark turned to the other teen, smirking like a maniac at the two boys predicament. When his eyes landed on Krad and his past self, his smirk widened considerably.

**"So I see you've gathered MORE pathetic reinforcements. They'll die the same as your comrades."**

"Oh please. It's not like we asked them to be here!" snarled Daichi.

_**"And what pre tell makes you think you can kill me?" **_growled Krad, who was amused to find that Satoshi actually echoed this sentiment.

**"Because you are weak compared to me," **said Yami Dark, as he threw a HUGE fireball at Krad and Dark. Daichi merely stepped in its path and batted it out into the ocean. He was unfazed, having become used to Yami Dark's surprise attacks.

Gabriel took aim and fired at Yami, sending a shot of pure energy at him from point-blank range. It missed, only because Yami was aware of Gabriel's ability to aim properly. He began his assault, and was furious when he realized the barrier was still THERE.

Daichi smirked, as he lazily said, "Didn't we mention that we already placed the barrier up around the town? You'll never escape us this time."

Yami snarled, as he started to focus his attacks on Daichi. Dark came up from behind and let loose a magic blast capable of killing a great white shark. Yami almost failed to avoid it, then was hit by a blast from Krad. He snarled, as he was starting to become VERY annoyed. Then he yelped as Daichi nailed him in the side with Eclipse. Suddenly, he felt something pull him. His eyes narrowed, as he searched for the cause. Then they widened as he realized the mirror was pulling him in!

**"NO! I won't go back!"** he cried in fury.

Daichi and Gabriel realized what he was talking about, then started to push him back towards the location of the mirror. When Krad and Dark saw what they were doing, they joined in. Soon Yami was almost a mile away from the mirror, when the pull became stronger. He felt himself falling into the earth, as the four followed. When he sped into the mirror, he struggled to escape it's grip, to no avail.

Daichi and Gabriel started the sealing ritual, while Krad and Dark stood as far back as possible. The mirror shone a bright crimson, as Yami was being sucked in. The mirror seemed to tighten it's grip each time Yami struggled, or even swore. Inwardly, Daichi was rolling on the floor laughing his ass off. But he kept up his chanting without fail. Though his smile was a bit feral.

When the light died down, Yami could be seen beating against the glass, swearing. When Daichi and Gabriel saw this, the fell to the floor, laughing their asses off. Their greatest enemy, Yami, had been sealed by his past self and his former Tamer. It was irony to the extreme.

"So what do you plan to do now? I seriously doubt he can get loose without Krad in there to keep it stable," said Daisuke. Satoshi looked interested as well.

"I don't know. We'll do a wait and see method, to ensure that HE doesn't get out. If the seal holds, we'll bring down the barrier around the city. If it doesn't...well, let's just say you shouldn't be around to find out."

"Why?"

"Because Daichi is going to cut his head off," said Gabriel bluntly.

Daisuke looked at them funny, then backed away when he realized they were serious. Satoshi just wrote something in that little notebook he always carries _(I mean seriously, what's the deal with the notepad?!)_ before he lead the others out.

By the time the three days were up, it was clear that the seal wasn't about to break anytime soon. So Daichi and Gabriel broke the seal, with Daisuke and Satoshi watching the process. (Which consisted of them walking out of the town's boundaries.)

XxXxXx

Daichi noticed that Daisuke and Riku were becoming closer, as was Satoshi and Risa. He decides that he and Gabriel would only get in the way as their parent's love bloomed. (Plus he really wanted to get his sister Ritsuko a body. Having her talk through Ritsu was just plain creepy.)

"So what are we going to do, Daichi?"

"I think we should leave this place. I don't know about you, but I'm tired of Japan."

"You too huh? I think I agree with you. I mean it's great we finally sealed Yami for good, but now that he's not an issue, I don't see the point of us staying."

"I know...but where do we go from here?"

"Actually, I have a suggestion. How about Britain?"

"Why there?"

"I hear they have wizards!"

"Oh crap...you've been reading Harry Potter again haven't you?!" groaned Daichi. (Every time Gabriel read Harry Potter, he wanted to go to Hogwarts.)

"I've read the Half-Blood Prince again, why?"

"Why not Deathly Hallows?"

"Because after Harry left Hogwarts I lost interest. Besides, it went downhill after they killed off Sirius."

"I know, I really lost interest when they killed him off. It was a total kill-joy for me!"

As they talked about the pros and cons of seeking the world of Harry Potter, they realized that they had lost all track of time! Gabriel and Daichi flew back to the Niwa house, to help with dinner. When they got there, they noticed that Emiko was waiting for them.

She had a few papers in her hand, and they appeared to be high school applications. The only reason it even caught Daichi's eye was because they were for two different schools! Daichi groaned, as he realized Emiko meant to separate them!

"No and NO. I don't want to apply to a Japanese High School!"

"But why..."

"Because I've had enough of Japan for now. If I'm stuck here for another four years I'll go nuts!"

"..."

* * *

Daichi lay in his bed, and thought about what he and Gabriel would do now. Then it hit him! They would travel the world and experience new things. But there was only one problem. How were they going to keep their Nano-wings a secret?

"What to do..."

"Hey bro, how do you feel about creating some new weapons?"

"Not a bad idea. And a new way to fly would benefit us as well."

Daichi turned on the radio, which was playing Linkin Park's "What I've done". He spaced out a bit, as he realized how well that song would fit his life. As he turned, he started to whistle along with the song. Unknown to him, a bizarre light began to appear below his feet. Gabriel took one look at it and yelped in surprise. He could clearly see the light shaping into musical notes, going along with Daichi's whistling.

Daichi looked down, and yelped as well. The light had vanished as soon as he stopped whistling.

"That was interesting. I wonder..."

He went outside and said 'What I've done', as he jumped off the balcony. Much to Gabriel's shock, Daichi landed on what appeared to be musical notes, which when stepped on, sounded like the song that was just played.

"Hey, let me try."

Gabriel stepped onto the balcony, and said 'Kryptonite', he stepped onto a similar path of light as his brother, only when he stepped on the notes, the lyrics were produced.

"Are you thinking..."

"Yup!"

'Soul Eater!'

* * *

**"If the flame of the united souls ponits at your chest,**

**is a resonance stronger than words being heard now?**

**I'm not watching the necessary I'm even getting entwined with destiny**

** Our destination is completely the same **

**Run through the unbearable night!**

**The glitter I pursued too much,**

**continues into a bad dream If the flame of the united souls ponits at your chest,**

**is a resonance stronger than words being heard now?**

**What do you think of the excuse for meeting each other by chance?**

**I was charmed touching the minutes of the wounds of that moment **

**I'll surely get used to them **

**There are lies and disguises**

** Kicking the twisted world**

** Together with you,**

**I want to see the end of this likely to break trance **

**If I don't do it alone, the hand I grab will be too kind to me**

** I can promise you everything because there is no tomorrow **

**More than yesterday, let's try to believe a little more in our extra bonds **

**If the flame of the united souls ponits at your chest,**

**is a resonance stronger than words being heard now?**

**What do you think of the excuse for meeting each other by chance?**

**I was charmed touching the minutes of the wounds of that moment, **

**I'll surely get used to them."**

* * *

As the song played, they were having a blast! They noticed that as soon as the song was over, the light disappeared.

"I think we should test the limits of this new power before we separate."

"Separate?" asked Gabriel.

"Each of us will choose a world, and when we master what we went there to do, we meet up at Diagon Alley. Agreed?"

"You, my dear brother, have a deal. I call Soul Eater!"

"Duel Monsters."

"In a year then?"

"First one to finish wins."

OoOoOo

When Daisuke and Satoshi went to seal Dark and Krad, something unusual happened. Instead of being sealed, they were thrown headfirst into Gabriel and Daichi! Gabriel looked thrilled, while Daichi looked disgusted. He was not happy to be stuck with Dark again.

OoOoOo

"Well, I'm not sealing Krad if I can help it."

"I can't seal Dark without Krad. Looks like we're stuck with them."

"Yay! Okay Uncle Krad, let's get you your own body!"

'Why do you insist on calling me Uncle?'

"Because you're more like a favorite uncle than a psychotic other self."

'...'

"Besides, if I like you so much, it'll be easier to come out, now won't it?"

Krad was quiet after that. He seemed to be thinking.

______

(The lyrics are from the show Soul Eater. I got them off of Animelyrics dot com!)


End file.
